


No Plans Are Best Plans

by Jala



Series: Jala's VictuuriWeek [8]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Day 8, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Light Sickness, M/M, Prompt Fic, Sickfic, Valentine's Day, maybe? - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-19 23:21:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9465020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jala/pseuds/Jala
Summary: Victor makes some plans, but forget to take something into consideration.





	

**Author's Note:**

> hey everyone!
> 
> hope you like this one! I tried to write some fluff again!

Victor wanted this day to be perfect. He made plans for it since Yuuri’s last birthday (for _once_ he could remember something, Yurio might say, but it was all for Yuuri, so it wasn’t all that surprising) and he wanted it to be amazing. Valentine’s Day was a one-time chance to prove Yuuri he loved him more than anything, so it couldn’t be less than perfect for his beloved.

First, he made it so Yakov would let them both have a rest day of skating practice. A lot of grumbling and a lot of persuasion was needed but in the end he got what he wanted. Yakov had probably been losing hair by the second when he tried to talk Victor out of it, poor man. But Victor couldn’t be bothered: his plan was going smoothly.

After that, he made a reservation to a fancy restaurant for Yuuri and him. He knew Yuuri wasn’t so fond of big and crowded places, so it was pretty small but still elegant, right what he needed to make him feel beautiful and loved. He couldn’t wait to see his face when they get there!

He planned the rest of the day to be filled with the following: walking Makkachin together through the nearby park (not long since it would probably be freezing outside), being lazy together inside their apartment, cuddling, snuggling and watching movies. He also planned to bring Yuuri to a ballet performance in the evening, since he knew how much Yuuri loved to watch ballet. It made him remember his lessons with Minako, and how it helped him with his choreographies, namely one Eros if Victor remembered well (he did). If everything was going according to plan, they would be back home before midnight and they could enjoy the rest of the night away from any curious ears and eyes.

Happy of his planning, Victor went to bed the night before Valentine’s Day with a small smile and a humming happily under his breath. He kissed Yuuri good night and snuggled close to him, encircling the smaller man’s waist and pulling him to his chest. Yuuri let out a small laugh but put himself closer still.

Yes, Victor was truly happy and nothing could make his plan go bad.

* * *

As usual, Victor was up first. He opened one blue eye to look down to his fiancé and smiled. Yuuri looked so cute in the mornings: his hair mussed from sleep, his pink lips slightly open and his face completely relaxed. Victor could stay there forever and just look at Yuuri. But nature was calling and so was Makkachin. He huffed a small laugh, kissed Yuuri on the forehead and got up slowly as to not wake up his lover. He went to the bathroom, gave some food to Makkachin and then dressed up. He needed to run some last errands for this day to be perfect, so he wrote a small note to Yuuri, left it next to the coffee pot, where the black-haired man could see it as soon as he got up. He took his keys and wallet and got outside soundlessly.

He went to the corner store to take what he needed and whistling all the way down there. Victor smiled and chatted a bit with the lady at the checkout, then resumed his way back home.

He checked his phone and frowned a bit. _That’s weird_ , he tought. It was almost 11 and Yuuri hadn’t called yet. Even if he wasn’t a morning person, he was usually up and had called or texted Victor at least once to let him know he was up.

Brushing it away as one of the few mornings Yuuri could truly sleep however much he wanted, Victor put his phone back in his pocket and continued on his way home.

* * *

 

Any amount of planning for this day should have made it perfect.

However, Victor forgot to take in a narrow possibility that could screw everything up. It wasn’t his fault, really, who would have known it would happen then and there?

But the truth was, Yuuri was sick.

As in, he didn’t get up for all the time Victor went to the store. At least now he knew why his lover didn’t text or call him. But when he opened the door to their apartment, not seeing Yuuri on the couch or Makkachin running to welcome him was a bit disorienting. He took his shoes off, put his keys, wallet and bag on the kitchen table.

‘Yuuri? Are you up love?’ called Victor.

‘Mnhg…’ came the pitiful whine from the bedroom.

Eyes widening, he made his way there, only to see Yuuri on the bed, tucked with all their blankets, clinging on Makkachin and shivering all the same. He opened an eye to see Victor at the door and whined some more.

The silver-haired man cooed and made his way to the bed, putting the back of his hand on his fiancé’s forehead, only to find him a little warm. He went to the bathroom, got some medicine and a glass of water for the other man and got back to the bedroom. He pushed Yuuri enough so he could take the medicine and drink without splashing it everywhere. The smaller man then fell sideways to Victor’s shoulder and fell back asleep.

The blue-eyed man just smiled fondly and said screw it to all his plans. With how Yuuri was feeling right now, everything would probably just worn him out more than he already was. He settled himself on the bed, careful not to disturb the sick man and curled around him. Makkachin just moved a bit and settled down at their feet, going back to sleep. Victor followed suit not long after his dog.

* * *

 

A few hours later, he woke up to the feeling of empty arms and cold air. He looked around him with bleary eyes, only to see that he was alone in the bedroom. Getting up, he walked to the living room, head still fuzzy with sleep.

On the couch was a slightly better looking Yuuri (his eyes were less hazy and his cheeks less red) who was smiling to him. Answering the same way, he made a bee line to the couch and sat down next to his fiancé.

‘Do you think you could eat something love? Victor asked softly, the back of his hand on Yuuri’s forehead. He wasn’t as warm as before.

‘I’m quite hungry, yes’ Yuuri said, more awake than he had been all day.

‘Do you have any idea?’

‘… Do we have everything to make a pizza in the kitchen?’

‘Yeah, probably. Don’t move, I’m making it.’ Victor said, kissing his lips lightly before getting up.

After a few moments, he came back to the living room with the pizza and set it down on the small coffee table in front of the couch. Yuuri’s eyes widened and he got closer. Victor could only laugh at his fiancé’s behavior. He was so cute, he couldn’t help himself.

They settled down and choose to eat while watching some sappy movie that was playing on the television.

After they finished their meal, Victor quickly got up to put the dishes in the sink and came back to cuddle with Yuuri. Comfortably installed on the couch with Yuuri sitting between his leg, back to his chest, Victor could only kiss the crown of his head. Even if he made plans to have a perfect day and it got spoiled, this was still an amazing day.

‘Happy Valentine’s Day, love.’

Because he spent it with Yuuri.

**Author's Note:**

> hmu @ulisyx on tumblr if you wanna scream about this perfect pair (or others btw)!


End file.
